


safe with you

by softiee



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, someone help these two pining idiots, two dads just doing their best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:28:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28563543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softiee/pseuds/softiee
Summary: Luke Skywalker: Rebel Pilot, Jedi, Hero of the New Republic. Din Djarin: Bounty Hunter, Dragon Slayer, Mand'alor. They might be legends, but they're also just humans.All they need is each other.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Luke Skywalker
Comments: 19
Kudos: 447





	safe with you

**Author's Note:**

> hey there!! everyone aboard the dinluke train, cho chooo!  
> this is a small tumblr prompt that i decided to post here. enjoy!

"Dragon Slayer? Did they just call you _Dragon Slayer?"_

Din sighed. Coming back to Tatooine had been a terrible idea. The encounter with Boba Fett at his palace had been awkward –because everyone who worked there apparently recognized Luke, since the last time he had been planetside he had killed their rancor, make their yacht explode, and his sister had killed Jabba himself– but not as awkward as the return to Mos Pelgo. Cobb Vanth had been eagerly enthusiastic about his return, so much that Din was sure the cold looks Luke sent in the Marshall's direction were a little more disdainful than his usual "Jedi business" face.

Having half the town throw a party in his honor had only made matters worse.

"Yes," Din answered. "Last time I was here I helped them kill a Krayt Dragon that was about to eat the entire town."

Luke stared at him, bewildered. "And you're still alive?"

Din just shrugged. Luke blinked, a little bit of red rising to his cheeks, and then walked away to get something to drink.

***

" _You_ blew up the Death Star?!"

Luke ignored him as he tried to wrestle a pepper shaker out of Grogu's mouth. The kid was grinning like a little bastard, sucking on the thing like a pacifier, until Luke gave up and sighed.

"Yes. Only the first one, though."

"But..." Din did some quick mental math. "You must have been like seventeen!"

"Nineteen, actually," Luke corrected him, and waved as the Alderaanian couple who had stopped to thank Luke for serving justice in behalf of their lost planet left the bar. "It was my first battle serving for the Rebellion."

Din blinked a couple of times. “What about the second Death Star?”

Luke cast his eyes downwards. “I was on that one, minutes before it was destroyed. I was there to confront Vader and the Emperor.” 

Wait. Din had heard that story. About a single man who had taken down both Darth Vader and Emperor Palpatine. At the time, he had believed it was pure bulshit, there was no way a single man could take down the most powerful people in the Galaxy. It was obvious they had perished in the explosion. 

But no. He had that man sitting right beside him. Din knew Jedi were overpowered individuals, but that was just insane! How _powerful_ was he, really?

He stared at the side of Luke’s face, feeling a like his blood was rushing away from his brain. 

Grogu coughed as he accidentally sucked the contents of the pepper shaker into his mouth, and Din rushed to help him.

***

"No way."

"It's a closed old factory, we should be able to sneak in no problem!"

Din shook his head. "A _droid_ factory. I am not getting any closer to that shit."

Luke rolled his eyes. "Is the _Dragon Slayer_ scared of some decommissioned old separatist droids?” 

When Din didn’t rise to the bait, Luke frowned, worried. “Hey, it’s ok. It’s probably been decades since any of those droids have been activated. We just sneak in, get the intel we need, and we get out of there!” 

Shaking his head to get rid of the images of those blasted droids destroying his hometown and gunning down everyone on sight, Din stayed firmly where they were sitting on top of the hill. 

“You go,” he said. “Call if you need backup.”

He almost waited for Luke to insist, to say that his fears were unfounded. But he didn’t. He just smiled at him reassuringly, patted him in the armored shoulder, and then ran downhill in the direction of the factory. 

Din watched him disappear into the building, feeling the skin under the place where Luke had touched him burn. 

***

“Maybe it’s better if I wait outside.” 

Din stopped mid step and turned around. Luke was at the bottom of the stairs, looking up at the ex Imperial Palace, what before that had been the Jedi Temple on Coruscant, standing very still. From the comfortable grip of Din’s arms, Grogu made a little inquisitive sound, and dropped down his ears. 

“Why?” asked Din. They had made the long trip to the core just to visit this place. It was important for Grogu, and Luke had wanted to see if any old holos or books had miraculously been saved. It didn’t make sense for him to stop now. 

Luke was very pale, like he had seen a ghost. “I can’t. I’m not welcome here.” 

Din frowned, and walked down the stairs to stand in front of him. “Why?” he asked again.

It was long minutes until Luke found an answer. Din waited patiently. 

“Vader,” whispered Luke. “Hundreds of Jedi died here by his blade. Some of them _children_. And I’m–” he cut himself short, and closed his eyes. “I can’t get in.”

Din looked down at Grogu, who was reaching out for Luke. He let him into the other man’s arms, and watched as the kid tried to wipe with clumsy hands the silent tears streaming down Luke’s cheeks. 

After a moment, Din let out a long sigh. “You weren’t even born when it happened, Luke.” 

The Jedi let out a small sob. Grogu turned around in his arms and stared at Din intensely with his huge brown eyes. Understanding his demand, he walked closer to them and wrapped both of them in a gentle hug. 

“He wants you there with him,” said Din. Luke buried his nose in the space between his helmet and clothes. The kid cooed, happy to be warm and safe in the middle of the embrace. 

“We’ll go in together,” he promised him. 

***

“I want to hear about the rancor again, Master Luke!”

“That’s _lame!_ The Mand'alor killed a Krayt Dragon, I wanna hear about that!” 

Din smiled behind his helmet. The mass of children had surrounded him as soon as he had stepped out of the ship, jumping up and down and demanding stories from him. Luke was watching his students attentively from the entrance to the Temple, which in Din’s opinion worked more as a refuge for orphans with special powers than an actual religious place.

“That’s enough for now, younglings,” Luke said as he approached the group. “It’s almost time for dinner, go wash up.”

Several groans were heard as the small pack of almost ten children of different ages and species ran back inside the building. Only one of them stayed by their side, and Din smiled warmly as he crouched down to pick up Grogu from the ground. 

“How’s Mandalore?” Luke asked him in warm welcome. With the hand he wasn’t holding Grogu with, Din took of his helmet and smiled at his husband. 

“We finally signed a peace treaty with clan Vizsla. Clan Wren wasn’t happy, but they’re not actively against it anymore.” 

“That’s good to hear.” 

Din reached for Luke and grabbed him by the waist, pressing him against his body. His husband let out a small laugh and caressed his cheek with his flesh hand.

“You grew out your beard...” 

Din shrugged. Luke smiled, amused. “I like it.” 

He closed the distance between them, pressing his lips against Luke’s. The Jedi sighed into the kiss, and used his hand to grab at the hair in the back of Din’s head. 

A small but painful slap on their cheeks startled them both. They broke apart to see Grogu watching them, frowning with his little forehead. 

The demand was very clear. Almost falling over with laughter, Luke and Din hugged little Grogu between them and pressed a loud kiss on both of the kid’s cheeks. 


End file.
